


[中文授权翻译]katsuki_fc wrote

by JulianTurnin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianTurnin/pseuds/JulianTurnin
Summary: 论坛体，关于胜生勇利的fan club喜欢请务必给原作太太小红心！授权图：http://bootstrapping.lofter.com/post/1ecab016_f070bdf感谢 AO3   wuzimiko （太感谢了解决了我好多问题嘤嘤嘤抱住）   Susant    pppppp8_5LOFTER   @Amanda谢谢你们提出的建议！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [katsuki_fc wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695081) by [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian). 



> 第一次搞翻译心惊肉跳  
> 很多地方意译，加了很多，我看到这篇时我就特别想把它翻出微博上那种各位粉丝的口气  
> （现在看来好像失败了泪）  
> 自己水平真的不怎么样，可以的话请一定去看原文，那种氛围完全翻译不出来。  
> 如果你还想接着看我的烂作，非常感谢  
> 如果你看了后觉得翻译太烂想寄刀片拍砖头，我这里已经准备各式各样的板砖刀片，我自己来就行  
> （臭鸡蛋就别扔了，砖头就行）  
> 感谢。

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2015 \- 12 \- xx   _08:21 am_

Entry tags: + 直播贴 + 2015大奖赛

 

_ **2015大奖赛直播贴** _

好了，朋友们，我们的勇利终于迎来他的第一次大奖赛（希望不是最后一次）！是时候给他加油了！ 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ

总规章：

  1. 不准说其他选手坏话，好吗？我知道我们都是为了勇利而来，但也不要忘了给其他人加油！
  2. 举止言谈要文明！方便起见我开了匿名，但别逼我禁止匿名。
  3. 不管结局如何，放宽心态。



[Page 1 of 20]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 20 **> >**]

 

（匿名）

我好紧张啊ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

            （ toe-looper）

             楼上匿名那位，我也是;;;;

             （匿名）

             勇利加油！！ ;;

            （ 匿名）

            给勇利做圆阵加油!! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

（匿名）

我希望他跳跃顺利 :((

（kuri-ay-z）

讲真，我觉得他的节目还不足以和维克托匹敌  笑

            （匿名）

             我觉得没人能赢过维克托 笑

            （pork-bowling）

             只要他站台子我就很开心啦;;

             （匿名）

              ^不管如何能和维克托站在一块冰场上可是他的梦想啊，只要勇利开心就好

             （匿名）

              ^^^^^^^^^^^^

\--

[Page 15 of 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …14 **15** 16 ...  20 **> >**]

（匿名）

哦不

（匿名）

不不;;;;;

（匿名）

勇利加油啊！！;;;;;;;;;;;     

(fruity-loops)

哦天哪看看他的脸上表情;A;  

（匿名）

勇利不——(´；д；`)

(toe-looper）

这简直是场悲剧;;

（Iceicecrazy）

看着勇利我好难过啊(´；ω；`)

（匿名）

哦天啊我不忍心看下去了(´；д；`)

（匿名）

他脸上的表情说明了一切…

\--

 

[Page 20 of 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …19   **20** **> >**]

 

(匿名)

我要吃一堆以他家的名产勇利的猪排饭然后去怼那些说他要退役的家伙（泪奔ing）

     （匿名）

      +1

       (匿名）

       ..+1

      （snow-ninja)

        +1!        

        (匿名)

         +1 lol    

        (yuuri-chin)

         +1

(katsuki_fc)

我知道现在每个人都难过不安，但我以为现在最重要的是如何把我们的爱与鼓励好好的传递给勇利。现在世界上恐怕没有人比勇利和他的粉丝们更伤心失望了。身为粉丝我们应当尽全力表达我们的支持与鼓励。祝他王者归来，不管是在全日锦标赛还是世锦赛亦或是明年大奖赛。但是现在我认为，如果我们让他知道我们全力支持他，会对他有所帮助。勇利，加油！

         (匿名)

         Mod-san 就是天使，一直都是对的并且引领着我们。

         (匿名)

         谢谢你mod-san

 

 

 

**dankness-arises 转自 heart-to-hear （注1）**

****three-spins-up** **

**2ch上 一位匿名网友发的一些看法   回复：胜生勇利和他大奖赛上的失意**

注意我只是把2ch上一位自称是hasetsu_fan 的一位匿名网友 昨晚发上去的一些言论翻译了一下（链接在此）。我尽量忠于原文，但可能有些意译。（ **注2** ）

“我自勇利还‘默默无闻随处可见’的时候就是他的饭了。因而我感到非常幸运能和他出身同一个小镇（没错，我亲眼看过他私下里的滑冰。上一次看到的时候，我还在中学，就在他离家去美国的前夕）我对他并不是无所不知，但我可能知道那些大多人都不知道的小秘密。这不是什么特刺激的感觉像是限制级的事儿，就是一些普普通通的 小常识罢了，所以我说了后可别笑话我 lol。我来就是想说说关于勇利为什么在大奖赛表演的那么糟的一点我的看法。不是借口，而是原因。  
  
两件非常重要的事你们要知道：

  1. 他养的小狗
  2. 他的体重



”

引起你的注意了吗？分割线后继续阅读吧！

继续阅读

 

\----------

**absolute-zer00**

呵呵， 所以他那样就是因为条狗？真没用

\---------

**understatedgarments**

妈的楼上那货给我听着！对于大部分来说，失去养的狗狗就像痛失亲人一样，按照他说的他养了它四年了，你他妈的有点同情心

\---------

**watash1**

喂要是我的狗死了我会疯的，要是我还不在她身边我会更疯狂的 **（注3）**

 

来源：three-spins-up #心疼勇利:(    （ **注4** ）

257 notes

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

1,230 likes

 **phichit+chu**  给#胜生勇利 的欢送会  ;A; 我会想念我最好的结对伙伴的

 **analiz**  你们两个太可爱了！

 **kite-likes** 哦不，这是说他要退役了吗？ :(

 **phichit+chu** @kite-likes Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)不是！！他只是离开底特律回日本了

 **xkatx** 在把全日锦标赛搞砸后他会好起来的:u

 **phichit+chu** @xkatx  别那么说:c 他只是现在遇到难关了，但我相信他明年一定会归来的！

 

 

[ video ]

【胜生勇利】维克托自由滑试滑【不要离开伴我身边】

653,023 views

 

**Haruka Yumi**

?!?!?!?!?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAHHH??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chris Black**

这简直让人难忘

**Scenic Chicken**

这还是那个在上次大奖赛频频失误的家伙吗？

**Yuuri Katsuki Fan**

AHHHH!!!

勇利他回来了！！！

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-03-xx   _05:42 am_

Entry tags: + **喜极而泣**  +  **我们的北鼻回来了**

_**勇利他回来了还能完美模仿维克托尼基福罗夫了** _

朋友们！

首先，让我表达下对所有陪伴在勇利身边和他一起度过最困难的时刻的勇粉们表达我的爱意。我知道有些别家饭笑话我们还守着上次大奖赛的败者，但我们都知道勇利他不是。

言归正传，我这边是凌晨四点但是我现在睡意全无就是因为有人给了我这个视频的链接现在我已经疯了

昨晚有人上传了一段勇利的视频（勇利看起来有点胖了，但确实是他）， ~~我猜~~ 是在他家乡的滑冰场（注：2ch证实了，这是在长谷津城堡冰场）而且，他滑了维克托尼基福罗夫的自由滑节目《不要离开伴我身边》， _要知道这可是让维克托今年再次破纪录的节目啊。_

~~现在谁还敢说是败者哦呵呵~~

拜托拜托拜托求你们一定要去看啊啊啊啊

这是原版我下载好的，我希望它永远能保留 在网络上。

[ video ]

 

注：

感谢推上 太太@combi-spin做的维克托和勇利的左右对比版

[ video ]

 

根据这个，汤上太太 three-spins-up 详细的分析了为何这段视频如此完美让人印象深刻。

 

这很有可能意味着勇利今年的强势回归，勇利，加油！

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> precious baby我都翻译成大可爱了。。。觉得宝贝这种词在微博粉里不太常见（虽然我很想翻译成勇妈，但一想女友粉咋整？）  
> 注1  
> dankness-arises reblogged heart-to-hear这句我真不知道怎么翻  
> 注2  
> a bit of a read 翻译成意译对吗？  
> 注3  
> dude这个词，我想勇利粉大多都是女孩子吧？所以直接写了妹子（更多的是我想翻出微博上那种粉丝的感觉）  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议一边看动画一边看文ヾ(o◕∀◕)ﾉヾ
> 
> 谢谢 @Susant 的建议！  
> （AO3能用艾特吗？ww）

♥ **Christophe** ♥ @christophegc

@vnikiforov 维克托~你看这个了吗？https://youtube.com/watch?v=n….

 **hot wheels on ice** @superquad

@christophhegc @vnikiforov 勇利他回来了！！

 **Sara Crispino** @saracrispino

@christophegc @vnikiforov 哇哦！我知道勇利在重压下可以做的很好的，但我没想到他能做的这么好！

 **Victor Nikiforov** @vnikiforov

@christophegc 你恐怕是第1000个给我这个视频链接的，拜托我才刚醒诶

 **Amy** **★** @amyzing

@vnikiforov男神求嫁！

 **HORA HORA** @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov 快看吧！这个真的超棒啊！

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@vnikiforov 我是你和勇利的死忠啊啊！！<3

 **the dank knight rises** @lohengrins

@vnikiforov 请务必支持一下勇利好吗！他是你的死忠粉啊！

 **Victor Nikiforov** @vnikiforov

好啦好啦我知道了各位！我马上就去看 :)

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 04 \- xx   _02:39 pm_

Entry tags: + **讨论版**  \+ **考据分析 lol**

 

**_讨论帖：是真是假？传言维克托尼基福罗夫将执教勇利？_ **

啊，这个版块又活跃起来了真是太好了！但是各位，现在我们有太多情报啦，因此在尘埃落定前我们暂时将讨论贴置顶。

目前已知的情报

  1. 俄罗斯的大新闻：维克托下个赛季打算休赛来考虑之后的安排。就是因为这个后来才流言四起。据传，他是在看了勇利的视频后突然灵光一现决定要做他的教练（拜托一定要是真的啊！）（来源：维家迷妹翻译的一篇俄罗斯媒体报道的 新闻）
  2. 一个日本女高中生发的一张推特照片，照片里那个在长谷津正问路的男人看起来非常像维克托。诸位可都知道勇利的家乡在哪儿吧。（注：感谢 porkcutlet提供的消息，推文写着“著名的外国帅哥现身长谷津！那头耀眼的银发可不会弄错吧？他冲我抛个媚眼，哦天啊我坠入爱河了！#victornikiforov” 我才不会说我超嫉妒呢）
  3. 2ch一位匿名网友说维克托 现在在勇利家的温泉里，但除了我们做梦外没有图片或其他途径来证实这一条。
  4. 维克托的一位在俄罗斯冰场结对伙伴说他突然离开去日本了。



重要后续更新！！

  1. 维克托自己上传了一张在长谷津城堡拍的照片到Instagram（#忍者，OMG）
  2. 突然间有好多张他在长谷津的照片（我要不行了但勇利呢？我想看看我们家的勇利qq）



更重要的后续更新！！

 

  1. 维克托在他的Instagram上传了一段他骑自行车勇利跟在他后面跑步的小视频。我也想要那个视角呜呜上帝啊lol
  2. 还有一张他的自拍，背景是可怜的勇利，他看起来累坏了我希望他能好好吃饭！



不管怎么说，维克托喜欢用他的推特和Instagram各种晒真是太好了，因为我现在真是太想看勇利了lol。勇利，你的社交媒体账号呢？！;q;

我开了匿名，大家随意，但是所有人都要言谈文明！现在可以讨论了。

-

[Page 1 of 13]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 13 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

版主实在太速度了lol

怎么做到的？

         (katsuri_fc)

         身为勇利死忠这是必须的lolol

                           (Anonymous)

                            勇利头号死忠！

                                  (jellyfish_songs)

                                  不愧是聚聚（ **注1** ）

(wet_ice)

虽然想往好的地方想，但要是真的话，他这么做不是想故意使坏下绊子吧？

         (Anonymous)

         我真的不这么觉得。

         我觉得吧，维克托不像是那种人渣。

         (Anonymous)

         你这想法真够蠢的呵呵。

                  (Anonymous)

                   楼上麻烦你闭嘴行吗，人家是真的担心这个事。不过我同意一楼。维克托人品不错，看看他那些访谈和他家饭的反应就知道了。

(porkcutlet)

那个日本女孩的推文是在说“著名的外国帅哥现身长谷津！那头耀眼的银发我可不会弄错！他冲我抛个媚眼，啊我坠入爱河了！#victornikiforov”

Lol 看来已经俘获当地人了233

           (Anonymous)

           迷倒当地人 笑死lol  不过没人对这事感到惊讶呢

            (katsuki_fc)

           感谢翻译！我一会加上这条。 :)

            (Anonymous)

             我也想要维克托对我抛媚眼...

                    (fruityloops)

                    我更想要勇利和维克托的 ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

                            (Anonymous)

                            那可是双重暴击啊

 

 

**jankenponsu 转自 avaidavai**

**yuurikatsuki-fans**

“温泉on ice” 胜生勇利vs 尤里普利斯基！！

"胜生勇利和尤里普利斯基将首次亮相表演由维克托尼基福罗夫编舞的短节目！此次表演将在几周后长谷津城堡（日本九州长谷津）举行，这次的公开表演所得将全部捐赠给举办此次活动的冰场”（全文链接在此）

卧槽你们看啊告诉我我还活着！

\---------

**drunkenmoneys**

!??!

卧槽你们愣着干嘛赶紧去买日本机票啊！！

\---------

**15berry**

现场我来了！(*≧∀≦*)超激动啊啊啊啊！！

\---------

**davaidavai**

羡慕上面那位！

 

来源: yuurikatsuki-fans  #求多点现场图啊 #求直播啊

3,429 notes

 

 

 

 

【直播】【热门话题】温泉on ice(self.katsuyuudon)

19 小时前由sleepyegg发表 [M]

距离表演还剩不到一天的时间啦！大家请在此帖下讨论，单独开贴会被删的哦！

还有不准引战，如果你是尤里家的，我们欢迎你，但是我们也坚信我们勇利的实力的lolol

1329 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

 **TOP 200 COMMENTS**   show all 1329

**sorted by: best**

 

 **dancingwithpandas** 539 points  3 hours ago

我真想有人能像勇利对猪排饭一样对我

 **PM_ME_IGLOOS**  782 points   3 hours ago

           我希望勇利能像对猪排饭一样对我

                     **yu-only-live-1s**  231 points   3 hours ago

                     我希望勇利对我就像能像勇利对猪排饭一样对我的人一样（ **注2** ）

            查看更多评论（25）

 

 **wheresmyspam**  492 points  3 hours ago

I AM EROS’ED（ **注3** ）

            **lilyawns**  210 points  3 hours ago  

            靠这个必须给你点赞送你上热门233

             **zenzenzense**  82 points  3 hours ago

             我正喝水呢看到你这条直接笑喷了hhh

            查看更多评论（25）

 **pantsutrash**  403 points   3 hours ago

eros

 **dankaimeme**  32 points  3 hours ago

      eros

 **supersavings**  26 points  3 hours ago

      eros

 **PM_ME_SOCK_MEMES**  28 points  3 hours ago

      eros

 **lostdonut**  12 points  3 hours ago

      eros

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

5,921 likes

 **phichit+chu** 翘掉训练在看#温泉on ice，别告诉我教练啊lol，#胜生勇利 加油！！

 

 **ayaliz** 我也在看！！

 **mangotease** +1！！我好想再看次胜生勇利的完美的表演啊

 **phichit+chu**  @mangotease相信他，今天他肯定会做的非常好的:D

 **lostdonut**   啊希望他今天顺利啊 >_<

 

 

 **ゆか** **★**

@yuka-tann

ヴィクトルと勇利は。。。かわいいカップルなるだろう、ね？ｗｗｗｗ

查看翻译

-

 

 

 

通过 [必应](http://aka.ms/Twitter2BingTranslator) 翻译自日文                            翻译出错了？

维克多和 i.兴趣是。 可爱的夫妇，将它吗？ wwww（ **注4** ）

-

[ image ]

Retweets   Likes

340           653

\--

 **クロサキ** @kurosaki-5

@yuka-tann あああああ！！YES！！ლ(*꒪ヮ꒪*)ლ

 **RUKIO**  @ruki0zen

@yuka-tann ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 - 05 - xx   _12:51 pm_

Entry tags: + **直播贴  **\+ **温泉on ice**

 

_** 直播 温泉 on ice：勇利vs尤里！！ ** _

旁友们勇利他重返竞技了！！

之前一直没开贴是因为版主你们的亲妈真的需要睡一会，所以比赛开始时我还没动静真的不是因为我对这事儿漠不关心。但现在看来我还要睡觉吗？我现在被炸的彻底清醒了！我要是在现场就好了但是飞机票真的好贵啊啊。所以我现在只能在我的房间里给勇利加油了。

记着点版规，各位。你们老大不在也要乖乖的好吗。可别我一回来看到你们这样子把匿名给取消了。

注：我死了感谢上帝我去天堂了再见了各位

[Page 17 of 36]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 5 …16 **17** 18 ... 36 **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous)

我升天了

(Anonymous)

作为女性的我都感觉要硬了

(zenseis)

感谢上帝让我看到这一幕

          (Anonymous)

          你该感谢维克托  

                (zenseis)

                嘛，不过花滑界维克托不就是神嘛 

(Anonymous)

this eros’es me（ **注5** ）

      (Anonymous)

      这句话什么鬼233不过双手赞成

(katsudone)

我已经不知道以后该如何面对猪排饭了

(Anonymous)

我觉得版主已经炸上天了

       (katsuki_fc)

        已死勿救

               (pork-bowling)

                别啊，想想我们这群娃 233

                        (katsuki_fc)

                         我的宝贝只有我的天使勇利，啊我看到他要带我去天堂了

(Anonymous)

RIP， 版主

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：the crowned champion 。。。实在想不出来怎么翻了  
> 注2：这句话我彻底绕晕了。。。I want Yuuri Katsuki to think of me like someone who thinks of me like Yuuri Katsuki thinks of katsudon  
> 注3：注5：这两个我直接放这里了，想了好久还是不知道怎么翻，大家自己意会其中的笑点吧  
> 注4：哈哈哈哈这个看的时候直接笑喷了，必应着个翻译啊都不知道怎么吐槽它好了www原文里作者把日文的推文用推特自带的必应翻译成英文然后贴出来了 ，于是为了好玩我也把这句话用必应翻译成中文复制到这里，所以才是这个样子。（原文中用必应翻出来的是：Victor and i. interest is. Cute couple, would it? wwww）（大概是说维克托和勇利就像是可爱的情侣吧？←我是用百度翻出来的）  
> 快到翻译的放飞自我的那一段啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~


	3. Chapter 3

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

10,734 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  вкусно! )) #ramen with #yuurikatsuki at #hasetsu

 

 **bezdelevvvv**   Вау выглядит очень хорошо   （译：哇看起来好好吃！）

 **nanasenagi** 你和勇利看起来好开心啊！祝你们日本玩的快乐！！ （*´▽｀*）

 **anatasia991** Виктор! вернись в Россию! （意译：维克托你不要我们了吗快回俄罗斯啊！）

 **v-nikiforov**  @nanasenagi   谢谢！我确实挺喜欢呆在这儿的）

 **mordynka** 看到这么多勇利我好开心啊啊啊

 **christophe-gc** 哎呀我要吃醋了，我也想和你们两个一起去玩 :d

 

 

**yuurikatsuki-fans 转自 vnikiforov-fc**

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

**three-spins-up**

分享一下几张我超爱的Instagram里关于目前花滑里我推的一对的图！

Victor Nikiforov + Yuuri Katsuki

(全部来自维克托的Instagram)

\----------

**lollipopjohnson**

我爱死他们了

\----------

**slayandshake**

这对CP我站了

来源：

Source: three-spins-up  #yuuri katsuki  ##victor nikiforov  #他们超超超可爱的

10,215 notes

 

 

**nqkamen 转自 teaple**

**victorypirozhki**

某家饭够了啊。

我维这赛季休赛就够糟的了（还是去给某个去年不知道滑成什么德行的当教练，逗呢？！）你们别一天天跟个ky似的蹭我家热度，一天到晚只会去推上Instagram上喊着勇利这勇利那的。我维发的又不都是关于勇利的。还有你我都清楚，一旦胜生勇利进不了决赛维克托马上就会把他踹掉。我可是盼星星盼月亮等着呢，这样我维就能重回赛场了。他是属于冰场的，才不是只能坐在教练席上光看着。

还有那些萌CP放过我家好吗。看清楚了是真人诶，他们怎么可能在一起。求你们少来烦我家正主。

**（注1）**

\----------

**slayandshake**

你先冷静冷静再说话

\----------

**heart-to-hear**

诶呦这就有人开酸了？

\----------

**nikifaverov**

额，作为一个饭了维克托这么久的人，我看不下去了，觉得有必要说两句。

你才是该够了。现在让我来告诉为什么。

  1. 维克托早就宣布了这个赛季他休赛，而且是在胜生勇利的视频上传前就宣布了。他在上届GPF上的新闻发布会很明确的说了打算花些时间考虑今后的去留问题。用你的脑子想想，他连续五年称霸GPF，没有一次欧锦赛世锦赛没得奖牌，自青年组出道以来从未休息过。他得的金牌比历届花滑选手赢的都多。他已经在职业巅峰了，听到他要休息想想今后去留这没什么好惊讶的。
  2. 胜生勇利的饭一直都很守规矩好吧。他们只在维克托拍了勇利的照片或者提到勇利时才会去评论区聊聊勇利。互相理解下吧，毕竟胜生勇利不像同辈选手一样经常用社交媒体，我能想象到他的粉眼巴巴的心情lol。更重要的是没人想看到维克托被恶意中伤，就像某些维饭对勇利所做的那样。
  3. 维克托尚未提到关于勇利赛季结束后他的打算，但我觉得他不会着急离开，毕竟他在日本玩的挺好的。我是说我觉得这样也不错啊，虽然这人不管什么场合都笑容满满，但他现在看起来是发自内心的微笑。你去翻翻Instagram，200多张照片，全都是关于长谷津啊勇利啊笑。身为他的饭，我们无权擅自评论干涉他的幸福。
  4. 站CP这事也没损害谁的利益啊。同好们也没像某些萌真人CP 的，给他们俩送什么小黄本或者其他的什么东西。现在就那么几个人到处说他俩赶紧在一起吧。你要是真烦，拉黑不就行了。别人怎么开心是人家的事，你胳膊也太长了吧管的还真宽。



另外这话不是只给你一个人说的。 **很多维饭甚至还有尤里饭都对勇利家的各种记恨挑衅。你们都给我住手少站队撕逼。** 勇利在温泉on ice 赢的光明磊落（一位花滑专家能告诉你们为什么）勇利也没有把维克托从赛场上夺走（事实上其实是他让我们看到了维克托的全新的一面），最重要的一点，他们几个是朋友。

不管怎么样，想想要是维克托发现了你们的所作所为他该多失望难过。他从未说过其他选手的坏话，你们怎么不学学自家偶像少给他招黑呢。

\----------

**realslimjim**

强排！！！

Source: victorypirozhki  #哎呦打脸了  #维家最好的饭  #victor nikiforov  #yuuri katsuki

15,112 notes

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

9,178 likes

 **phichit+chu**   和 @yuuri-ktsk #yuurikatsuki 视频！！这人终于有推特和Instagram啦！！ :D

 

 **yuuri-ktsk**  ?!?! 你啥时候截的屏啊？

 **phichit+chu**  o3o

 **kite-likes** 我也想和你们两个视频 lol

 **ridehotdogs** 啊啊啊好羡慕啊

  **+guanghongji+** 你们两个应该加到我和里奥的这个群，闲的时候我们几个多聊聊！

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** @yuuriktsk

先是披集，再是维克托。。。好吧在他俩不断摧残下我终于弄好了推特和Instagram (´•ω•`๑)

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

@yuurikatsuki 这个名字已经被占用了？？所以我改成了这个，但是没关系！

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

あっ、ちょっと、言語はまだ決めてないんです ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) 何語で呟きましょうか？日本語？英語？ （译：啊等一下，我还没决定好用哪种语言，我该用日文还是英文？）

**Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

ああ、英語でOKですね。リプありがとうございました！( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  （译：啊，英语可以吧，谢谢你们的评论！）

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

今天开通了推特，以后请多指教！

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@yuuriktsk 哦天你太可爱了语无伦次中;;

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@yuuriktsk 啊啊啊啊我炸了，欢迎来推特！

 **Lyra**  @lyrarose19

@yuurktsk 求之后多更推！

\--

 **Victor Nikiforov**  

@vnikiforov  我可爱的小猪排饭 @yuuriktsk 终于和我们一样网上聊天啦

[ image ]

 

Retweets     Likes

2,981          3,192

\--

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

啊哈你们也太热情了，小心把勇利吓到哦

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

即使他不怎么更也没事！我会和大家多多分享勇利的！)))

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

（毕竟我也是他的饭啊嘻嘻）

 **the dank knight rises** @lohengrins

@vnikiforov卧槽我们中的一员 **我们中的一员**

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-08-xx   _03:13 pm_

Entry tags: + yuuri watch

**_勇利比赛指路贴（JUNE-AUGUST 更新版）_ **

北鼻们大家好！

接下来的几个月将是最激动人心的时刻了，是时候能看到勇利正式上冰比赛了。

还有我必须要说维克托简直就是我们的神啊。看到他不停的发勇利照片我真是超级开心（迷弟属性爆发233显然是我们中的一员lolol）感谢他。

更新啦！

  1. 最重要的事：我们的勇利终于有了推特和Instagram（当然我们要感谢披集和维克托）他不怎么发不过有维克托代劳了233
  2. 我知道你们都喜欢肉肉的勇利，不过现在看起来他为了这个赛季瘦下去了。你们快看那个腰我不行了。这是他滑《不要离开伴我身边》时和现在的对比图。
  3. 他首场比赛在中四国九州大赛。此次他将直面去年全国锦标赛赢过他的南健次郎。今年我相信他会拼尽全力。
  4. 今年大奖赛他将参加中国站和俄罗斯站（为什么都这么远啊哭）
  5. 短节目毫无疑问是关于爱~EROS~，我们可以接着欣赏超eros的勇利啦。目前关于他的自由滑节目还没有任何消息。
  6. 其他相关：从下个月开始一直到勇利GPF结束，所有的长谷津饭店都会卖勇利的猪排饭。当然他家开的乌托邦温泉旅馆是最正宗的，所以如果你要去长谷津吃猪排饭，可以尝尝勇利的最爱的那款哦！（另：坛友pork-bowling 打算搞一次长谷津面基，届时大家可以一起看比赛！有意请私戳她！）



大家要尽全力给勇利应援支持他！！（要是可以有谁能去看比赛可以帮我拿到他的签名照吗万分感激）

\---

[Page 3 of 9]

[ **< <** 1 2 **3** 4 5 … 9 **> >** ]

(wet-ice)

看看那个腰线啊羡慕死了

        (rathofgrapes)

         我也是

         说着开始吃这周第六次的拉面

(kayc2)

我朋友在日本打算去看国内比赛，我也好像去看啊啊啊~ ;；

(pork-bowling)

有人想来次长谷津的面基然后一起看比赛吗？我和我的一些朋友打算去中国站，刚好我发现推上关注的几个日本饭也这么打算的，所以我们要一起去吃乌托邦温泉旅店的猪排饭，一起看直播lol。我们住在Hasetsu Daichi Hotel（乌托邦那周已经全订满了）然后租一个大型会议室来看直播。这是Facebook的预定链接

        (zenseis)

         嗷太好了！你们是日本哪儿的？

                    (pork-bowling)

                   大阪！其实我是在这儿工作的。我们这儿有好多勇利饭呢:)

        (katsuki_fc)

         啊啊啊我好羡慕啊好想去啊嘤 ;A;

                   (pork-bowling)

                   和我们一起来吧mod-san

(demiguises)

我已经等不及要看他的自由滑节目了！ :D

(pridebanana)

*___*勇利今年绝对状态绝佳会表现超好的别问我为什么我就是知道！！

 

 

 

 **南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

キターー(゜∀゜)ーー!! いよいよ中四国九州選手権大会！！じゃあ、勇利くんはどこかな？（笑）

（译：终于来到中四国九州大赛了！！那么现在勇利在哪儿？）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这段我是不是翻的语气有点太狠了。。。不过翻这段挺开心的哈哈  
> (不过这位id是victorypirozhki。。。翻的时候我猜该不会是维尤饭吧笑cry，原文没写啊都是自己瞎想的)
> 
>  
> 
> 后面有段勇利开推特，我想起来室友喜欢的一个日本组合里有位成员最近开了微博，于是打算去看看参考一下  
> 结果一打开，评论里都是  
> 表情包（还都是成员本人的233）  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四章开始就翻译地狱了……害怕

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m   

勇利くん発見！！ ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ 話しかけたいなぁ

（译：发现勇利！想上前和他说几句……）

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

ショートプログラムに４番出る決定。おいらの出番に集中、準備しなきゃ…だけど勇利くんが１番出るので、、（*´▽｀*）

（译：太棒了第四个滑诶！我需要集中精神准备自己的表演。但是勇利第一个出场，所以……（*´▽｀*））

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

勇利くんおいらのこと覚えてないみたい…(´；ω；`)

（译：他好像不认识我了……）

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

それでも大丈夫だぜ！今日のショートでずっと忘れられないように覚えさせてやるぜ！

  

（译：反正也无所谓了！我要让他对我的短节目留下深刻印象这样他再不会忘了！） 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

16,928 likes

 **v-nikiforov** 首次作为教练的华丽登场~

 

 **emmylia** 看起来好棒啊！

 **halapenyo** 你帅死了lol

 **dameda**  wowwwww

 **jaguarclassic** 男神求来巴西啊啊啊

 **mila-babi** 祝你和日本的勇利一切顺利 :p

 

 

**teaple转自 from deresnelssss**

 

[image]

**yuurikatsuki-fans**

维克托

抱了

勇利

（来自推特 @haruka-zen）

-

**watash1**

维克托和勇利在冰场边上拥抱: 2

-

**denketsu-sann**

我想知道维克托在勇利耳边说了什么 lolol

-

**slayandshake**

“尽你的全力像猪排饭一样来诱惑我”

来源：yuurikatsuki-fans  #尽你的全力像猪排饭一样来诱惑我 #lol

538 notes

 

 

 

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

胜生勇利最后的得分是94.36，在此次比赛中刷新了个人最佳纪录！祝贺他！

 **sandshrew by darude**  @shrewski

他让现场观众彻底燃了起来！

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@shrewski 你在现场？好羡慕！

 **sandshrew by darude**  @shrewski

@moonvolleys lol这里离我大学挺近的，所以何不借这机会来看看呢？

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@shrewski 但我得等人上传到YouTube啊。。。这场没直播哭

 

 

 

はるか

@haruka-zen

ちょっとｗｗ南健次郎の衣装、勝生勇利の「ローエングリン」の衣装と似て過ぎない？ｗｗｗｗ

 

通过 [必应](http://aka.ms/Twitter2BingTranslator) 翻译自日文                            翻译出错了？

有点像 ww 南儿郎服饰、 服饰的胜利罗恩格林勇生太？wwww

 

（译：话说南健次郎的服装是不是和勇利的罗恩格林那套有点像？） 

[ image ][ image ]

Retweets   Likes

125            298

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

12,359 likes

 **v-nikiforov** @yuuri-ktsk   果然还是穿这套好看  <3

 

 **sara-crispino**  amazing!

 **nanasenag** i 啊啊啊啊我想亲眼看他穿这套！

 **analiz** 我已经等不及在中国站给他加油了！！

 **yuri-plisetsky** 艹

 

 

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

在他俩这私人氛围下我觉得我好碍事lol

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

维克托抚上勇利的唇（划重点）“给他摸润唇膏”

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

他们俩又在场边抱起来了，我没逗你们有图为证

[image]

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@shrewski kia！！！！！！！！！

 

 

 

[ video ]

**中四国九州锦标赛胜生勇利自由滑**

24,738 views

 

**Lauren Vale**

这渣画质lol

**zenji**

这音乐叫什么名字呀？

         **dreamsicle**

         这是原创音乐，叫《yuri on ice》

**Mecha Nima**

额，就我一人觉的挺普通吗？

 **Wolfy8710**  

lol 这跳跃真是。。。

 **Denna Wayne**  

希望他中国站的时候能clean！！

**Jenny Cooper**

哈哈哈你怎么把结束后勇利飞扑过去结果维克托一个闪身那段给剪了

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 09 \- xx   _08:52 pm_

Entry tags: + 2016年大奖赛

 

_**勇利宣布了今年比赛的主题** _

就在几个小时前的新闻发布会上，勇利发表了他今年的大奖赛主题。看完后表示已经激动的飙泪了，所以一定要发出来给大家看看

（视频来自N站，感谢聚聚 porkcutlet提供翻译）

[ video ]

 

“在今年的大奖赛系列，我的主题是【爱】。之前的滑冰生涯，我都是靠很多人的帮助一路走了过来，但是关于【爱】却一次都没有仔细考虑过。明明处在一个很受有待的欢庆却没有好好利用，一直都抱着孤军奋战的心态。

但是，维克托教练出现以后，我所看见的光景就完全变了，我的【爱】并不是那种浅显易懂的爱意或者恋爱，而是和维克托之间的羁绊，和对家人家乡那份难以言喻的感情。我终于发觉自己周围如同爱一半的存在了。

第一次想要主动紧紧维系之人，

就是维克托。

这种感情并没有既定的名字，再次我斗胆称这种感情为【爱】。知晓了爱而变强了的我，会用大奖赛决赛的金牌，证明给大家看的！”

 

看到这段话我的心脏受到一万点暴击（ **注1** ）

 

\---

[Page 1 of 5]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

 

我会继续这爱的旅程    

        (Anonymous)

       绝不会束手投降

                  (Anonymous)

                   我的心门前不会飘起白旗

                           (Anonymous)

                            Victuuri永远在一起至死不渝（ **注2** ）

(rathofgrapes)

我靠如果这都不算爱谈何还有真情在

(zenseis) 

卧槽槽槽槽槽

(pork-bowling) 

这段是真的，日本饭圈也疯了

 (Anonymous)

儿砸你长大了啊啊啊啊

 (Anonymous)

讲真开始我还觉得这对CP都是我们脑补出来的，现在要是谁说他俩之间没事我根本不信。

怎么办谁能把我从坑里拉上来啊

        (katsudone)

         你就别做梦了

         上了这条船就别想下来了hhh

 

 

 

**three-spins-up 转自 nikifaverov**

 

让我们以严谨的科学态度来研究下维克托尼基福罗夫的额头

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

 

**borntobehistory**

你们听我说

结论就是 #3928309 为什么维克托要离开花滑了：因为他秃了

\---

**davaidavai**

恶意满满hh

\---

**nikifaverov**

对你们真是又爱又恨233

这贴真是hhhh

 

来源: borntobehistory  #哈哈哈震惊事实真相竟然是这样 #victor nikiforov #赶紧毁尸灭迹吧

1,257 notes

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

1,291 likes

 **phichit+chu** 看看我晚饭时遇到谁了！ #Beijing #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki

 

 **kite-likes** 火锅！看起来真的好好吃啊！

 **lostdonut**    求大佬多拍点照！

 **mordynka** 比赛加油！

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

412 likes

 **phicit+chu** 切雷斯蒂诺，振作点啊！D:

 

 **ayaliz**  他没事吧lol

 **riloush** 送他去医院吧

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

9,180 likes

 **phichit+chu** Wow!! #phichit #Beijing #YuuriKatsuki #VictorNikiforov

 

 **dameda** OMFG

 **ridehotdogs**  AHHH?!?!?!?!??!?!

 **ayaliz** 角度差评！再低点啊喂

 **mordynka**  ^^^^^

 **yuuri-ktsk** 披集！！！！天啊我尴尬死了...

 **phichit+chu**  @yuuri-ktsk  抱歉啊勇利！！！^^;;

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

6,278 likes

 **phichit+chu** #VictorNikiforov and #ChristopheGiacometti  他们几个凑到一块去了 #YuuriKatsuki lol #Beijing

 

 **lyrarose** 你简直就是天使

 **lawrencecoff** 想要勇利视角 lol

 **regolden** 克里斯的手是在勇利屁股上吗？？

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 11 \- xx   _06:31 am_

Entry tags: + 2016年大奖赛

 

_**2016年中国站首日直播贴** _

勇利的首场分站赛在这--！！

鉴于自从上次GPF以来我们论坛人数暴涨，这次我决定把勇利要参加的比赛的直播贴都分成sp部分和fs部分。（至于其他的分赛站讨论帖，之后会贴出链接）

所以大家要多多回复，多多支持勇利哦

 

观看指路

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork (subscription based stream)

niconico stream (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream

Match Arena (Russian stream)

CBC Sports (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2 (British stream)

 

 

回帖礼仪：

  1. 不准说其他选手坏话
  2. 言谈举止文明



我开了匿名，但是别忘了我随时可以取消的。

（我知道我以前光说说没做过，但是希望你们别自己往枪口上撞啊）

大家一起来给勇利加油！勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

 

\---

[Page 10 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 9 **10** 11 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

是SHALL WE SKATE啊啊啊啊啊

        (wet-ice)

         完了这歌已经单曲循环我走不出去了

(Anonymous) 

披集你是我第三喜欢的花滑选手啊lmao

        (Anonymous)

         我懂我懂，这孩子超可爱

(Anonymous) 

光虹你超可爱啊啊啊啊

        (Anonymous)

         像个小孩子啊啊啊

(zenseis)

光虹还有成长空间啊

        (Anonymous)

         再有一两年他肯定会大放光彩的

                  (zensei)

                   同，他现在在大奖赛还有点青涩

\---

 

[Page 12 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 11 **12** 13 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

 

(Anonymous)

到勇利了啊啊啊啊

 (Anonymous)

勇利利利利利利利利

 (wet-ice)

来了！eros time！！！

 (Anonymous)

这步伐我看多少遍我也不会腻的

        (katsudone)

         +1^

 (rathofgrapes)

我好想知道他俩手拉手额头相碰时到底说了啥啊啊啊啊啊啊

(pridebananas) 

卧槽这个舔唇

(Anonymous)

“是否是因为和维克托教练共处生活后，心境上也有了些许变化呢”评论员对勇利的节目的评价 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Anonymous)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(pork-bowling)

天啊他这次在首位啊！

(katsuki_fc)

       我就知道！他所有跳跃连那个4s都成功了！

\---

[Page 15 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14 **15** 16 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)  
LOVE WINS 用爱的力量获胜（ **注3** ）

(Anonymous)

这是他目前为止最好的一个节目！！

(Anonymous) 

超完美啊！！

(demiguises) 

哈哈哈维克托忘了K&C在哪里了

        (Anonymous)

         男神蠢萌hhh

(Anonymous) 

窝草106.84！！！！

 (katsuki_fc)

106.84！这是他目前个人最佳成绩，目前暂列第一！！！！

(porkcutlet)

勇利你太棒了啊啊啊

(Anonymous)

恭喜勇利！！！

 (Anonymous)

维克托请替我们狠狠抱一下勇利！

(Anonymous)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(toe-looper)

哦天啊他看起来感动的要哭了

 

**slayandshake 转自 ctualfigureskating**

 

**actualfigureskating**

我到了中国站的首都体育场了

 

是否在滑冰：是

主题：心碎

眼泪：到处都是

 

\---

**actualfigureskating**

不行了我受不了我要离开了！

 

来源: actualfigureskating  #对不起我没忍住笑了出来#可怜的波波 lol

 

1,523 notes

 

 

**watsh1 转自  deresnelssss**

 

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

**intoxshitcated**

克里斯的短节目中的屁屁特写  

 

\---

**deresnelssss**

这总共就两分钟但我受到了暴击倒地不起

 

Source: intoxshitcated  #screaming #警察叔叔就是这个人撩我

2,123 notes

 （ **注4** ）

* * *

 

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

“我，我会和维克托教练一起，用爱的力量获胜！”LOL OMG#CupofChina #YuuriKatsuki

#CupofChina #YuuriKatsuki

 **hot wheels on ice** @superquad

@katsudone 我懂我懂 笑

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 11 \- xx   _07:03 am_

Entry tags: + 2016年大奖赛

_**2016中国站第二日直播贴** _

今天将进行自由滑比赛！

我们的勇利大宝贝在昨天短节目中位列第一，现在势头正旺！！（我知道他在重压下很难发挥好，但正因如此我们要多多表达我们的爱来助他闯过难关 ;A;）

 

直播指路

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork (subscription based stream)

niconico stream (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream

Match Arena (Russian stream)

CBC Sports (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2 (British stream)

 

回帖礼仪：

  1. 不准说其他选手坏话
  2. 言谈举止文明



 

我开启了匿名，别忘了我有权利随时关闭。

\---

[Page 2 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 **2** 3 … 105 106 107 **> >** ]

 

 

 (Anonymous)

他是要最后出场吗？

        (Anonymous)

         对，自由滑是按成绩排名由低到高依次出场的。

(wet-ice) 

天啊勇利看起来好紧张啊

 (Anonymous)

勇利！加油啊！

(Anonymous)

儿砸好像没睡好

(Anonymous) 

我希望他没事……

\---

 

[Page 36 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 35 **36** 37 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

 (Anonymous)

追赶前方可是克里斯的拿手好戏lol

        (Anonymous)

         他可是自称慢启动的男人啊

(porkcutlet)

“维克托好像在勇利自由滑前一直让他远离公众视线？”（原推文）

虽然这事我们平常都是当笑话说着玩的，但现在想到勇利一有压力就超容易紧张，我是真的担心勇利啊。

       (katsuki_fc)

       对的，我们太了解他这点了:( （希望维克托能做点什么帮帮他，勇利这几个月做的这么好不希望努力白费啊）

 (Anonymous)

勇利 ;; 我们相信你！！！！！

\---

[Page 67 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 66 **67** 68 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

(Anonymous)

我大概不是唯一一个觉得在波波节目的音乐小提琴的部分那里接上Heart的Alone毫无违和？（ **注4** ）

        (Anonymous)

         怎么办我忘记原曲了

        (wet-ice)

         哦天我也。。。

(katsudone) 

勇利的眼睛有点红？

(Anonymous) 

希望他今天顺利啊;;

 (Anonymous)

我现在好紧张啊

(demiguises)

噗

(Anonymous)

噗

(snow-ninja)

噗

(yuuri-chin)

这段我太喜欢了hhh

        (Anonymous)

         同 ！如果出碟我绝对会买的

(Anonymous) 

天啊他看起来完全放松下来了

 (Anonymous)

他还在笑！

 (Anonymous)

加油勇利！

 

\---

[Page 68 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 67 **68** 69 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

这组跳跃好棒！

 (katsuki_fc)

4S也成功了！！

 (Anonymous)

他今天比以往更美了 ;;

 (Anonymous)

 勇利！！！！;u;

(iceicecrazy)

他芭蕾的底子完全展现出来了，真是太美了

 (Anonymous)

那个姿态哦我死了

 (Anonymous)

太好看了太优雅了

 (jellyfish_songs)

啊圈数过了但是没关系他做的已经非常棒了

 (Anonymous)

哈哈哈快看维克托震惊的表情

他马上要完成所有跳跃动作啦

\---

[Page 71 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 70 **71** 72 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 (Anonymous)

等等等等等

哦卧槽

(Anonymous) 

那是FLIP吧

我靠

TMD那是4F啊

(pork-bowling) 

我要疯了我是谁我在那儿

虽然摔倒了但圈数已经转够的4F啊啊啊

 (Anonymous)

而且还他妈的在后半段？？

 (fruity-loops)

勇利啊啊啊啊啊啊

 (Anonymous)

观众们都疯了！

(iceicecrazy)

我激动的已经不会说话了ALKSJFKLGJALKSDJLK

AMAZING

 

\---

[Page 73 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 72 **73** 74 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 (Anonymous)

哇

(Anonymous) 

啊啊啊啊这是真的吗不是我的幻觉吧？

(porkcutlet) 

word妈 电视直播时当众接吻！！

(Anonymous)

等等等等等 这吻是真的吗真的吗真的吗

(katsudone) 

我需要回放

高清版的

我要把这段一张一张截图

 (Anonymous)

疯狂刷新找推特repo！要是真的话我能开心的哭死的！

(Anonymous) 

披集大佬快来告诉我你拍到这张了！求你之后赶紧上传到Instagram啊啊啊你是我们最大的希望啊啊啊

 

(katsuki_fc)

先让我去死一会……

这不是演习

重复一遍这不是演习

 

        (Anonymous)

         版主你已经死了多少次？

                  (katsuki_fc)

                   太多了但我发誓这是最后一次

                           (Anonymous)

                            我们都知道你现在就是靠勇利饭的对你的信仰而存在的传说了hh

                                    (katsuki_fc)

                                     只要你不把这句真相说出去我就不会对你说谎233

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论坛里的各位，这才到第七话啊
> 
> 没什么实际意义的注1：这段包括后面几个地方直接引用动画台词。  
> （PS：我就是因为这段话才变成YOI死忠的）  
> 注2：这一大段都是来自一首歌的歌词 white flag –Dido网易云链接： http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=17348077&userid=56753854，这部分直接引用网易云的歌词翻译  
> 注3：我觉得英文的LOVE WINS 翻译成中文感觉没原来好（动画是翻成用爱的力量获胜吧？忘了是在哪里了没翻到QAQ）  
> 不过现在LOVE WINS已经被玩坏了233（还有born to make history2333）  
> 注4：Heart的Alone 网易云链接http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=2701810&userid=56753854  
> 听完觉得真的觉得挺合的233
> 
>  
> 
> 后面那些内容我都想直接放表情包了2333  
> 果然还是表情包传神贴切  
> 。。。翻墙好烦QAQ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧先扔这，还没改

**jankenponsu 转自 nqkamen**

 

**nqkamen**

谁要是还认为那只是个拥抱我绝对会手撕你的

\---

**bitterchocolates**

那就是个拥抱

\---

**nqkamen**

来战！小树林见！

来源: nqkamen  #lol same #it was a kiss fight me

412 notes

 

 

【 **讨论帖** 】中国站victuuri是拥抱还是接吻？(self.katsuyuudon)

 demigodsays 4小时前提交

 

我们都震惊的看到了维克托在勇利自由滑结束后那一跃。我知道很多人支持他俩的，所以立即有人猜测他俩接吻了。别搞错了，我也希望那是真的，但是还有好多人说那根本不是？现在大家都冷静下来了，所以来讨论下…那真的是个吻吗？

目前还没有一个电视直播角度能看清楚他俩到底有没有接吻（所有电视直播的汇总在此，没一个能彻底解释清楚，都怪维克托那个碍事的胳膊），还有他们之后又说了几句话，目前也没人知道他们到底说了啥。

大家觉得是个接吻还是拥抱？

编辑：o shit hi /r/all

再次编辑：卧槽是谁给我加精的我就是想来问个问题啊（ **注1** ）

4129 comments   share   save   hide   give gold   report

 

 **TOP 200 COMMENTS**  show all 4129

**sorted by: top**

 

 **sleepyegg** [M]  529 points  3 hours ago - STICKIED COMMENT

在这个板块严禁发布任何具有谩骂、挑衅、侮辱及人身攻击等性质的贴子，不管这些帖子是关于这项运动还是运动员本人或者他们的性向，都是坚决不允许的。

 

还有记着你是在reddit的胜生勇利应援版 katsuyuudon里。大家都十分有爱，但你要是来挑事的，我们会誓死保护勇利和我们自己的。

 

我是认真的。只要你守规矩，不管你是Yuri Angel还是JJ Girl，或者其他家的饭，我们都热烈欢迎你的到来。

 

不怕死的可以来试试，我可是什么都干的出来。

 

 **generoussinner**  1.4k points  2 hours ago

我说你们在这浪费什么时间啊。那就是个吻啊！

要是你问你怎么这么确定呢？理由如下：

  1. 一堆在场报道的记者都写了那是个吻。(出处 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12)
  2. 所有参加男子花滑比赛的选手都说了那是个吻。(出处 1, 2, 3, 4, 5)
  3. 选手教练也都承认了。（除了维克托的前教练雅科夫拒绝评论）(出处 1, 2)
  4. 在现场的观众也这么觉得。(出处 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7)
  5. 虽然评委们坐的挺远看不大清，但其中一位说那绝对是亲上了吧。(出处)



最关键的是

  1. 在颁奖典礼一小时后，花滑世锦赛和大奖赛五连霸，维克托尼基福罗夫，居然他妈的发了一条推文，文里除了13个字用来打tag#yuurikatsuki，剩下127个字都让他发❤了（我勒个去 出处）



如果你还不觉得他俩亲上了，要么你又聋又瞎要么你就是个傻X（ **注2 （1）** ）

注：我很高兴我的帖子因为我没啥卵用的小技能和捍卫了我家花滑CP而被加精。

 **pantsutrash**  421 points  2 hours ago

/thread（ **注3** ）

 **getgidditywithit**  399 points  2 hours ago

      抱歉我还是持怀疑态度的

                **dankaimeme**  482 points  2 hours ago

               也就是说你知道自己该分到哪一类了吧 （

               你是什么？（ **注2（2）** ）

 **getgidditywithit**  505 points  2 hours ago

                    一个笨蛋

 **spiritanimal**  110 points  2 hours ago

好吧

 **hibiscus-honey**  893 points  3 hours ago

我不了解花滑也不知道这些人是谁，但连我这个圈外人都看的出来那是个吻

         **mirrormirror**  910 points  3 hours ago

         加一

         顺便一说我好喜欢他们的CP名，“victuuri”

 

 

 

 **cala**  @combi-spin

关于是亲吻还是拥抱这事我也来掺一脚，都怪维克托的胳膊所以我只能拿这张图大致说一下了。 #VictuuriKiss

[ image ]

 **cala**  @combi-spin

红线部分画的是从这个角度看维克托和勇利的鼻子嘴的大致位置。

 **cala**  @combi-spin

如果是个拥抱的话，维克托和勇利的脸就应该基本重叠

 **cala**  @combi-spin

但是你们给我睁大眼睛瞅瞅根本没有！！

 **cala**  @combi-spin

他们脸对脸，额头顶着额头

 **cala**  @combi-spin

所以这的确是个吻，哪个世界的拥抱长这样？

 

**heart-to-hear 转自  kinzaime**

 

**absolute-zer00**

  哦草那根本不是亲吻啊醒醒吧

  你快闭嘴吧烦不烦？

妈的一天到晚就知道维克托勇利

你们知不知道世界上还有其他花滑选手？

\---

**intoxshitcated**

我很好奇你天天逛哪个板块得出的到处都在刷勇利维克托的结论的

我这么问是因为，讲真

旁友，你遇到过JJ girls吗

\---

**kingsglaved**

对各家饭并没什么恶意，只是单纯的想说感觉维克托家的饭无处不在，勇利的饭感觉像群忍者。

我不知道你是不是想去其他版块，因为很明显亲，你找错地方了。

\---

**davaidavai**

你知不知道世界上有种东西

叫做黑名单

来源: absolute-zer00

102 notes

 

* * *

 

**borntobehistory 转载  nikifaverov**

 

**actualfigureskating**

当 你最喜欢的一对花滑师徒组合接吻了可一堆人硬要说那不过是个拥抱 时

[ image ]

 

 

来源: actualfigureskating  #太爱actualfigureskating  #我好开心你们终于在这用到math lady表情包了 #因为我搞不懂他们在想什么

2,982 notes

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ image ]

16,291 likes

 **v-nikiforov** #拥抱还是接吻？ 为什么不是两者兼而有之呢？#YuuriKatsuki

 

 **phichit+chu**  omg!!

 **dameda** 我疯了！！

 **emmylia** 语无伦次中aklsdjklhjgalksjfklsadjaslkhgjse

 **christophe-gc** 又没邀请我！我在想你们俩是不是讨厌我啊……

 **v-nikiforov**  @christophe-gc  哈哈我们将在决赛上好好补偿你的

 **yuri-plisetsky** 呕别污染我的首页了行吗

 **v-nikiforov**  @yuri-plisetsky  俄罗斯站见啦！

 **analiz** 你们俩让我又活下去了！！

 

 

**yuuri-ktsk**

 

[ image ]

18,110 likes

 **yuuri-ktsk** 维克托你今晚不准再用任何社交媒体了！！>:(

 

 **ridehotdogs** *WHIPPING SOUNDS*（ **注4** ）

 **nanasenagi** 可怜的维克托lol

 **phichit+chu**  LOL! 你得到的赞可比维克托的多啊

 **christophe-gc**  @phichit+chu 毕竟勇利可是难得发一次啊

 

 

 **Angeline**  @angelinesp

虽然不是我在找的那个Yu(u)ri，不过看着普林斯基被他的疯狂迷妹追的到处跑还是很有意思的lol

[ image ]

 **heal plz**  @killerdeeps

我要悄悄地溜进他们住的旅店，看看能不能来个偶遇loool

 **heal plz**  @killerdeeps

好了各位我要去了祝我好运吧

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-11-xx   _09:51 am_

Entry tags: + 2016年大奖赛

 

_**2016俄罗斯站首日直播贴** _

这是勇利要参加的第二场预赛！这场他发挥的如何将直接决定他的排名以及他是否能拿到决赛的入场券。为了能进入决赛，需要确保进入前四名的分数。所以大家要多多支持他啊！

 

直播指路：

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork (subscription based stream)

niconico stream (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream

Match Arena (Russian stream)

CBC Sports (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2 (British stream)

 

惯例回帖礼仪：

  1. 要言谈举止文明
  2. 绝对禁止说其他选手坏话



 

匿名照常开。

\---

[Page 3 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 **3** … 79 **> >** ]

 

 (Anonymous)

这组谁先出场？

        (Anonymous)

         韩国的李承吉

(Anonymous)

哦我天这衣服LOL

        (Anonymous)

         哈哈哈我懂你

(demiguises)

有人直播连不上吗？

        (Anonymous)

         我这里还好啊

        (Anonymous)

         我也连不上

        (Anonymous)

         +1

         早知道去俄罗斯就好了lolol

(Anonymous)

承吉脸上面无表情LMAO

 (Anonymous)

我老是忘了勇利实际上今年选手里第二大的

         (pork-bowling)

         超可爱的童颜勇利

 

\---

[Page 15 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14 **15** 16 ... 79 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous) 

我的妈呀这个拽领带

 (Anonymous)

原地爆炸

(fruityloops) 

啊啊啊他脸红了 lolololol

 (Anonymous)

想知道他们两个说什么了！！！

 (Anonymous)

看着eros的勇利永不变老

 (pridebanana)

勇利一直都超eros的//////

 (Anonymous)

我靠这个飞吻……

 (katsudone)

好了我死了

彻彻底底的死透了

(toe-looper)

啊啊这人简直是在谋杀他的粉啊

\---

[Page 21 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 20 **21** 22 ... 79 **> >**]

(Anonymous) 

又一次完美的表演！

 (Anonymous)

勇利！！你太棒了！！

 (Anonymous)

我为他感到骄傲 嚎啕大哭

 (porkcutlet)

又一次刷新自己的记录了！！！

 (Anonymous)

祝贺勇利！！！

(zenseis)

LOL 维克托你！

(Anonymous) 

哦天啊维克托

 rathofgrapes)

维克托单膝跪地亲吻了勇利的鞋子

我一定是出幻觉了感谢上帝

 (Anonymous)

我天维克托和勇利给尤里加油他俩太太太太可爱了！

 

**drunkenmoneys reblogged davaidavai**

 

**davaidavai**

好吧我只想认真的问一句

当你们看到现场所有人都跟着JJ的音乐唱的时候，只有我一个人没忍住笑了吗？

这人在搞啥呢？

\---

**drunkenmoneys**

他是属于我们大家的，我们为他感到骄傲但说真的也觉得这挺羞耻的

 

Source: davaidavai  #我表弟和他在一个大学 # 他冰上冰下一个样  #我们的加拿大滑冰小哥

201 notes

 

 

 

 **hot wheels on ice**  @superquad

短节目后勇利位于第二！！！！！！

 **DONE WITH LIFE**  @katsudone

@superquad  勇利！你太让我骄傲了啊啊啊北鼻

 **make the ice go loco**  @jjlicious

@katsudone  等等明天还有自由滑诶lol

 **DONE WITH LIFE**  @katsudone

@jjlicious 别管我==我大概是喝多了

 

 

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

为了止住悠悠之口并回答大家的疑问，我就直说吧，我因为一点紧急情况回日本了。

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

不幸的是那意味着我无法陪勇利一起参加明天的自由滑。但我坚信他的实力。

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

若是有人能在明天的比赛中代我支持勇利，我将不胜感激。让我们一起来提醒勇利他的饭一直在为他加油喝彩！

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 11 \- xx   _07:19 am_

Entry tags: +  2016大奖赛

 

_**2016年俄罗斯站次日直播贴** _

 

今天将进行自由滑的比赛！我们将迎来俄罗斯站第二天的比赛！

对于那些尚不知情的勇利饭们，我们再发一遍这条消息。由于发生了一些非常紧急的事情，维克托今天无法陪同勇利出席比赛。;-;但昨晚，维克托希望我们所有勇利饭尽全力为他应援，让他知道我们一直都在他的身边！所以大家一起拼尽全力去做吧！

 

观看直播指路：

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork (subscription based stream)

niconico stream (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream

Match Arena (Russian stream)

CBC Sports (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2 (British stream)

 

 

惯例回帖礼仪：

  1. 要言谈举止文明
  2. 绝对禁止说其他选手坏话



 

匿名照常开。

\---

[Page 75 of 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 74 **75** 76 ... 98 **> >**]

(Anonymous)

他现在状态不佳，希望他能赶快调整过来！

 (Anonymous)

勇利！加油！

(Anonymous)

我相信他会没事的！！！！

(wet-ice) 

好吧但我还是想插楼问一句哪里能下载这首曲子啊

        (Anonymous)

         ^^^ 同问，这首曲子真是太美了

(snow-ninja) 

我希望他能得到足够的积分拿到决赛入场券

 (Anonymous)

啊不得不承认这太感人了

\---

[Page 97 of 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 96 **97** 98 **> >**]

 (Anonymous)

所以最后谁能进决赛？勇利还是克里斯皮诺？

        (Anonymous)

         勇利。因为他在中国站排第二。

                  (yuuri-chin)

                   哦太好了

                  (Anonymous)

                   长舒一口气

(katsuki_fc)

记得要多多表达对勇利的爱！祝贺他连续两届闯入大奖赛决赛！即使他的对手中阿尔京，勒鲁瓦，贾科梅蒂和普利斯基都是夺冠热门，但今年他真的很有可能站台子。

还有别忘了给维克托评论祝他顺利，虽然我们不知道发生了什么事，但想想那几条推的语气，以及他那么匆忙的离开，大概也能猜的出来事情该有多糟了吧，希望他一切顺利。

        (Anonymous)

         上书求让版主做天使

                  (Anonymous)

                   楼上瞎说什么呢

                   版主早就是天使了好吗

 

**dankness-arises reblogged lollipopjohnson**

 

**understatedgarments**

[ video ]

拜托一定要看看诶米尔尼古拉的Instagram上的视频

\---

**slayandshake**

哈哈哈哈yuuri追yuri

\---

**jankenponsu**

哦天他们称他拥抱狂魔www

 

Source: understatedgarments  # 终于有我想要的双yuri啊 #我好像听到了萨拉克里斯皮诺的声音

3,839 notes

 

 

 

**nikifaverov reblogged three-spins-up**

 

**three-spins-up**

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[        image        ]

[        image        ]

 

大致翻译一下推上@shingeki的几条推文

“我今天在机场看到维克托尼基福罗夫了。他看起来非常疲惫毫无生气。

突然他的狗一下子欢叫了起来，因为胜生勇利就在玻璃另一边！之后的事我太惊讶了都没想起来要拍张照。

等我反应过来，我看到他们一直边互相望着对方边一起跑到到达出口处。

他们拥抱时所有人都盯着他们看，而我唯一的想法却是‘啊，他们爱彼此爱的太深了’。”

 

我只想说我从没想过会遇到像这两人这样的一对。看看最后那两张图。光是看着他们两人拥抱牵手的照片就足以让我感受到其间波涛汹涌的情意。

很多人都在质疑他们两人之间是否真的有关系，而我以为这两张图足以说明了一切。

 

Source: three-spins-up  #victuuri#我才没哭呢是下雨了  #作为维克托的一生死忠饭 #他终于找到他的另一半我开心死了

24,907 notes

 

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

当你说生日想要个金色的圆圆的东西，你知道对方觉得你肯定在指金牌 时 哈哈

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

我只是在开玩笑！ :P

 **HORA HORA** @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov 卧槽 ???? ? ??????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **i want the d**  @imeanthedice

@vnikiforov 别这样我心脏受不了啊啊啊

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维克托，稳！
> 
> 注1：get me reddit gold……是说的加精之类的？不玩reddit不知道诶  
> 注2：在注2（2）中，原文为-what are you ？-An idiot sandwich 这两句出自英国一个 真人秀节目 Kitchen Nightmares（厨房噩梦），Gordon Ramsay拿着两片面包夹住主厨的脸，问what are you？对方回答 An idiot sandwich  
> （AO3是没法传gif吗）  
> 注3： /thread……我真的不知道是什么意思，查到的都是编程里的代码……加/ 是表示什么吗  
> 注4：……请大家意会这个声音（希望不是我 想歪）


	6. Chapter 6

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

15,926 likes

 **v-nikiforov** 谢谢当地饭送给我和今天寿星的花环！♥ #HappyBirthday #YuuriKatsuki

 

 **lostdonut** 男神这么可爱我受不了啊啊啊要死了

 **rahkasam** 啊看了这张图后我感觉我从内而外被净化了，大家再见我已经安详升天

 **missmeow** 给你们俩九块钱求你们俩赶紧结婚啊！！（ **注这么翻译你们会揍我吗但是我真的好想这么写一次** ）

 **miamia** 简直就是我理想中的一对啊

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

感谢大家的祝福。我真的很惊讶有这么多人知道我的生日！

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

维克托把你们送给我的礼物偷偷藏起来，今天早上突然拿出来，真是吓了我一跳！

  **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

真的真的非常感谢你们今年的应援！我会用大奖赛的金牌表达我对你们的感激的！

  **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

这是粉丝们@yuuri-ktsk送给他的生日礼物一盒饼干！维克托和勇利形状的饼干简直太可爱了都不忍心吃！

[ image ]

 **ya boi coming in**  @buttonblanket

@yuuri-ktsk 你简直就是人间尤物断翼的天使…这个世界怎么可能有这么好的人啊……（ **注1** ）

 **Yuuri Katsuki fanclub**  @katsuki_fc

@vnikiforov @yuuri-ktsk  啊啊啊啊你能收下它我们好开心啊！祝你生日快乐，勇利！来自全世界的饭为你献上祝福。

 

 

 

**2016年体育界最受欢迎的十五对**

posted on Dec. xx, 2016, at 10:28 am

Matt Cab

FuzzBeed Staff（ **没什么卵用的注2** ）

 

…

 

  1. **胜生勇利和维克托尼基福罗夫（花滑选手）**



 

[ image ]

(左侧为勇利，右侧为维克托)

 

 

花滑里说到成对的选手，这没什么好稀奇的。但要是说到同为男性的师徒组合呢？这可就新鲜了不是？通常我们总喜欢关注那些同台竞技的两人，然而今天就让我们为维克托和勇利破个例。

今年早些时候，当俄罗斯的当代传奇花滑选手维克托尼基福罗夫宣布此赛季休赛时，花滑协会经历了一场轩然大波。（ **注3** ）随后维克托开始执教2015年大奖赛的第六名胜生勇利，这时对于两人的关系并没有人说什么。

但随着时间的推移，难以否认这对之间的关系越来越紧密。从维克托的频繁发布的推文和Instagram，到被镜头捕捉到的一些小动作（根据我们的统计，他们比今年所有的花滑搭档的拥抱次数都多），再到勇利一直用《关于爱~EROS~》的舞步来诱惑维克托——毫无疑问所有人都开始觉得他们的关系早已不是单纯的师生关系了。

毕竟我们都见证了在中国站那个非常火的被称为“Victuuri Kiss”的那一幕。

[ image ]

(Sweet, sweet ~~victory~~ victuuri)

相信我，看到这一幕的时候我们也都尖叫了。

 

 

**Facebook Conversations**

Sort by: Top

 

**Katerina Johnson**

维克托和勇利应该排第一好吗

Like. Reply. 52 likes. 22 hrs.

**Li Sheung**

Victuuri才排第三这不科学！让我们看看排第一第二的都是谁啊？

Like. Reply. 29 likes. 20 hrs.

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

10,678 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  #巴塞罗那！可怜的#胜生勇利在倒时差 哈哈

 

 **lyrarose** 祝你们两个决赛好运！

 **halapenyo** 啊啊啊这视角这地点羡慕嫉妒恨！

 **aisha-cc**  勇利太可爱了啊啊啊

 

 

**yuurikatsuki-fans reblogged vnikiforov-fc**

 

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

**nikifaverov**

维克托和勇利在巴塞罗那观光！

（★ )

 

\---

**davaidavai**

啊啊啊我要在那就好了！

\---

 **denketsu-sann**  

他们太太太太太可爱了 啜泣

Source: nikifaverov  #yuurikatsuki #victornikiforov #barcelona

12,926 notes

 

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

AWLSKDJFLKJASLDJKLFGJDLKASDD

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

dame un momento por favor

（译：让我冷静一下）

**kit and kat**  @knksanti

olvidé cómo hablar inglés. estoy demasiado emocionado LOL

（译：我都忘了怎么说英文了，抖的太厉害LOL）

**kit and kat**  @knksanti

好吧好吧我只是太激动了

我刚才在逛街

猜我碰到谁了？？？

[ image ]

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

暴风哭泣啊啊啊啊虽然知道他们两个在巴塞罗那但我还是不敢相信我居然能见到真人。

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

他们人真的超好！勇利可能是觉得我只想和维克托合影，然而勇利可是我这赛季的心头好呢。

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

勇利就像我们想的那么好，他和维克托在一起超可爱！我真的好嫉妒他们俩啊lol

 **Amy** **★** @amyzing

@knksanti 啊啊啊你这样会招人恨的说。。。我现在超嫉妒你

 

【新闻】俄罗斯的妖精，尤里普利斯基被哈萨克斯坦的英雄奥塔别克奥尔京骑机车救走(skatenews.com)

submitted 30 mins ago by HamelW

 其实我就是想来分享下这个新闻标题的

39 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

 

 

 **TOP 20 COMMENTS**   show all 39

**sort by: new**

 

 **infernorises**  [score hidden]  3 mins ago

writingprompts 版的练笔新素材来了

 **georgianchanting**  [score hidden] 5 mins ago 

要是因为躲他家的那些粉丝，就别怪他了

 **ferreroooos**  [score hidden]  6 mins ago

带我离开

去秘密之地

甜蜜的逃亡

去隐蔽之地

 

（ **注3）**

 **kigerune**  [score hidden]  7 mins ago

虽然不是我想看到的双yuri，不过这个还是很好笑的

 

 

**watash1 reblogged jankenponsu**

 

**lollipopjohnson**

我的天啊诸位我发誓我不是那种人但是——

当我看维克托的Instagram时我看到他发了这张购物照，毕竟他和勇利去购物了嘛。发新图了我真的开心的要飞起了因为我们可以做很多事了。

不管怎么说看看这张图

[ image ]

大致能猜到袋子里面装了什么（衣服，小摆件，吃的）我和slayandshake  马上就去查了这些袋子上的牌子，然后我们把商标加到原图上展示一下我们的考据结果。

但是其中有个在边上的袋子只露出了一半，你可能会问这是什么

[ image ]

我们能看到上面是深蓝色的字体，写着“Maria D”

 [ image ]

于是这是哪家店呢？

 [ image ]

哦是maria dolores  啊！

 [ image ]

那么他们卖什么呢？

 [ image ]

啊原来是卖珠宝的啊！

而且最有名的是 婚 戒！！

 [ image ]

所以我觉得。。。他俩。。是不是。。。已经。。。

好了我安详去世

\---

**slayandshake**

我的内心已经炸成一朵烟花

Source: lollipopjohnson  #我太震惊了  #这是现实世界吗#还是我在做梦 #拜托 @ 神啊告诉我这是真的吧 #或者披集大佬来说出真相吧

35,029 notes

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

8,195 likes

 **phichit+chu** 和其他人一起去吃晚饭了#巴塞罗那

 

 

 **ayaliz**   我是在做梦吗

 **jelly-will** 啊啊奥塔也在

 **regolden** 替我向大家问句好！

 **+guanghoji+** 啊啊啊啊真希望我和里奥也在那！

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

26,921 likes

 **phichit+chu** 悄悄拍张照哈哈 #Victuuri

 

 

 **katsukyuuun** 不不不这不可能我一定是在做梦

 **mordynka** 等等等等那是维克托和勇利的手吗!?!?!!

 **phichit+chu**  @mordynka :3

 **fleur-jens** 他们订婚了！？还是说结婚了?!?!?!?

  **kay-cee** 这个世界太玄幻了我已经不敢相信自己的眼睛

  **nandacket** 吓得我手机都要掉了。。。那真的是订婚戒指吗？

  **uzhaan** 披集大佬求你了快给我们喂粮吧不然我们要饿死了

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 12 \- xx   _01:41 am_

Entry tags: + yuuri watch

 

_勇利直播贴：GPF前夕周末特辑_

周末的特别讨论帖！因为我们的勇利干了几件大事。

 

  1. 这是真的，这他妈的居然是真的。大家先冷静一下听我说。维克托和勇利手上戴着的是MARIA DOLORES的一对婚戒（感谢上天感谢披集）
  2. 克里斯贾科梅蒂也加入了分享勇利的行列，他发了这条#到了周四该回顾下去年GPF晚宴都发生了什么 尽管那天根本不是周四
  3. 接着第二条，维克托也把他的照片集发上来了。很显然勇利什么都不记得了LOL。维克托说有几张是来自尤里普利斯基，这可真有爱。



 

问题：

  1. 什么时候我们才能听到婚讯？
  2. 双yuri斗舞，你觉得谁会赢？为什么？
  3. 已知他喝了16杯香槟，还喝了后来拿在手里挥来挥去的酒瓶里的一些，并且事后没有被送到医院，那么请就此分析下勇利的肝脏状况。
  4. 克里斯是如何在这么短的时间内安好足够支撑两名成年男性运动员的钢管的？（拜托那钢管想想也知道肯定是他的啊）
  5. 论勇利和钢管舞
  6. 论维克托和勇利在一起共舞是如何点亮了我们的生活



 

\---

[Page 13 of 47]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 12 **13** 14 ... 47 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

我想让勇利用他的大腿把我脑袋当成西瓜给夹爆

        (Anonymous)

         同

 (Anonymous)

这是假装订婚的吧

我不敢想信这是真的吗

        (Anonymous)

         我一定是在做梦，明天我醒过来时他们要是没结婚我会超失望的

 (Anonymous)

我从来不知道有天我会这么对勇利的钢管舞这么感兴趣，好吧我现在想求更多信息

        （Anonymous)

         比起cinnamon roll他更适合SINnamon roll这个称呼

 (rathofgrapes)

说真的，我被勇利的舞姿深深的迷倒了。哦快看那个步伐

 

但是妈的是谁让他喝这么多的？

(Anonymous)

披集是位英雄，我们配不上他我们真的很需要他。非常感谢披集给我们带来他们真的交换戒指的消息。好了让我去哭一会吧。

 

 

**borntobehistory reblogged three-spins-up**

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

**three-spins-up**

我一直觉得维克托和勇利在上届晚宴的那段舞步看着眼熟，直到我在洗澡时灵光一现。

_EROS_

因此我求了一段舞步的视频，看完后简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。LOL别忘了，EROS是一个关于美男子和小镇第一美女的互相追逐的故事。

然后维克托根据他和勇利间的事情编成了这段舞。

那么问题来了，谁是美男子 谁是第一美女？’ ;)

Source: three-spins-up  #holy shit LOL #风水轮流转啊#victor nikiforov #yuuri katsuki

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

最后斗舞中，勇利打败我了 :P

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

不过至少我得到了生日祝福了不是？

[ image ]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10611891/chapters/23466588http://archiveofourown.org/works/10611891/chapters/23466588http://archiveofourown.org/works/10611891/chapters/23466588

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2： from the usage of an article headline from 'The Onion' titled 'Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Too Good For This World, Too Pure.' to describe a person or character that is very good but faces a lot of pain in their life  
> 注3：BuzzFeed?笑  
> 注4:来自natasha bedingfield 的一首歌 pocketful of sunshine
> 
>  
> 
> 话说里面有个id 是Li Sheung，我第一眼看成了李承吉233吓了一跳


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写完了虚脱
> 
> 重复用语的地方太多了  
> 去微博上翻了翻也没啥用┑(￣Д ￣)┍

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 12 \- xx   _08:39 am_

Entry tags: + 2016大奖赛 \+ 直播贴

 

 

_**2016年花滑大奖赛决赛首日比赛直播贴** _

各位我们终于来到2016大奖赛决赛这一天了！勇利连续两年闯入大奖赛决赛，希望不是最后一次（拜托！！！！）这个赛季对我们来说简直如梦似幻。让我们继续为勇利加油！勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ

今日将进行短节目比赛，他们将按照积分顺序出场！

出场顺序：

  1. 胜生勇利
  2. 披集朱拉暖
  3. 尤里普利斯基
  4. 克里斯蒂诺贾科梅蒂
  5. 奥塔贝克阿尔京
  6. 让 雅克 勒鲁瓦



回帖必读：

  1. 和以前一样，绝对不可以说其他选手的坏话。我知道我们之前饱受非议，但是我们不能因为这个就和他们一般见识。
  2. 谈吐文明！匿名一直都开着，但是我有权利随时取消。



\---

[Page 2 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 **2** 3  …63 64 65 **> >** ]

(Anonymous)

勇利要是赢得金牌那真的是太太太棒了，他值得。但对我来说只要他高兴就好，站不站台子无所谓。我不想再看见去年决赛他失望的表情，那简直要撕碎我的心。

        (Anonymous)

         排！当时第二天早上吃早饭我还哭得不行，把我妈都吓了一跳问我没事吧

        (Anonymous)

         说真的要是他今年发挥不错，真的很有可能拿金牌

 (pridebanana)

来给他做圆阵？

        (Anonymous)

         做圆阵！

(Anonymous) 

什么时候开始啊？

        (toe-looper)

         还有三十分钟！

\---

[Page 6 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 5 **6** …63 64 65 **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous) 

维克托在向祈祷胜利的对戒注入能量呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

        (Anonymous)

         这对我站定了

 (fruityloops)

那个戒指啊啊啊旋转跳跃爆炸升天！

我又要看哭了

 (Anonymous)

我还是不敢信他俩真的订婚了

活着真好

 (katsudone)

勇利那个亲戒指的动作

哦天我要不行了

\---

[Page 26 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …25 **26** 27… 63 64 65 **> >** ]

(Anonymous)

勇利看起来好失望D: 

(Anonymous) 

勇利；；你已经做的很好了！！

 (wet_ice)

没事勇利！！ 还有自由滑呢！！

 (Anonymous)

97.86已经相当高了！！不要这么难过啊勇利 :((

 (Anonymous)

虽然最后的4F手触冰了，但圈数够了！我们还是为你感到骄傲的，勇利！

 

 **feel the burn**  @threespinsup

尤里普利斯基以118.56分打破了维克托尼基福罗夫保持的短节目花滑记录！恭喜尤里！

  **cala**  @combi-spin

@threespinsup 表演相当完美，值这个分

  **feel the burn**  @threespinsup

@combi-spin 尤里的表演分一直有些短板，这次的进步简直太棒了

  **make the ice go loco**  @jjlicious

JJ……他……没事吧？:((

 

 

 

 

**lollipopjohnson reblogged teaple**

 

**sunnyskates**

 

**关于大奖赛的压力**

 

我以一名滑冰运动员和花滑圈的粉丝的身份想聊聊这个问题。因为英语不是我的母语，可能词不达意影响你的阅读，请允许我提前说声抱歉。另外我可能有些激动，言辞有些激烈，希望能得到你的理解。

去年，很多人批评胜生勇利参加（他第一次的！）大奖赛决赛因压力过大导致结果不理想。今天，在JJ 表演完短节目后，我又看到相似的言论。

如果你没看今天的表演，那就让我简要的说一下情况。JJ今天几乎所有跳跃都失败了，仅得到个人最低成绩86.71分。我们大概能猜想到，似乎是因为他节目开始时的焦虑影响了之后的表演。我们必须要肯定的一点是，他试着努力摆脱这一困境，但是经历过的人都知道，这并不是什么容易事。

我是当地比赛的竞技选手，我认识很多选手。对于我们而言紧张无处不在，我们所能做到的最好的结果就是尽力而滑把影响降到最低。觉得紧张是很正常的也没有好惭愧的。想想看：

你是你们国家顶尖选手，你是你们国家尽心尽力的培养的最好的运动员，你被选中为国而战。

你的家人，朋友，粉丝希望你能做到最好，他们的出发点是好的，但是对于你来说这一句期待的分量远超旁人万句。

你已身处大奖赛决赛，和最最优秀的运动员同场竞技。所有人都等着你完美的表演为国争光。

有时，你总要败在一些事上。

如果你没经历过，你大概永远也不会懂职业竞技的压力究竟是有多大。因此，我只是希望大家能在随随便便说句失望前能换位思考下。（不过就我看到的来说大部分时候言论已经不仅仅是失望二字了吧）

 

\---

**nikifaverov**

你的英语很棒！我知道用第二语言表达真的挺困难的，不过像我这样的英语非母语的人也能很好的理解呢！

非常感谢你的发言。我希望大家能记住这点，希望那些非常极端的声音越来越小。

 

\---

**understatedgarments**

我真的希望去年就有这篇文，不过亡羊补牢为时不晚。

看到有些人翻出去年的事开黑胜生勇利我超不爽的，我很高兴有人能站出来说话。大家总是忘记一些职业竞技，不仅仅是身体上的比拼，更是场精神上的较量。

来源：sunnyskates#好文强推 #花滑

32,091 notes

 

【2016花滑大奖赛】短节目已经结束，来开个预测贴？(self.figureskating)

submitted 1 hour ago by bumperstickler

短节目过后排名：

  1. 尤里普利斯基
  2. 奥塔贝克阿尔京
  3. 克里斯蒂诺贾科梅蒂
  4. 胜生勇利
  5. 披集朱拉暖
  6. 让 雅克 勒鲁瓦



82 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

 

 **TOP 20 COMMENTS**   show all 82

**sort by: best**

 

 **jinyan**  157 points  50 mins ago

我的预测排名：

金牌：尤里

银牌：克里斯

铜牌：奥塔或者勇利

 

尤里的FS强无敌，而且他目前得分遥遥领先其他人（毕竟是世界记录）要是他的FS能像SP一样clean，绝对是金牌没跑了。

克里斯可是相当擅长在FS追赶前方。在之前的几次和维克托同台的比赛中，克里斯都是不敌维克托居于第二。要不是因为他和尤里差16分，我绝对会说他是冠军的第一候选人。

奥塔是今年闯出的黑马，上届世锦赛赢得了铜牌，而且现在暂列第二，所以他很有可能站台子。不过考虑到勇利的FS，不管是技术分还是表演分都无可挑剔，所以要是他这次能clean的话（尤其是最后的那个4F），不仅能弥补上SP落后的分数，而且很有可能拿到铜牌。

关于披集和JJ：披集虽然在中国站赢了金牌，但一想到他的四周跳不如其他人，我觉得他不太可能能与其他人抗衡争夺奖牌。他的分数太依赖于表演分了。不过也是因为他注重表演和给大家带来欢乐，他变得如此耀眼，毫无争议将中国站的金牌收入囊中。

至于JJ。哦天啊，他的SP怎么回事。虽然他尽力弥补，但糟糕的跳跃还是影响了分数。看他FS发挥的怎么样了吧，他或许有机会上升至第五，要是别人也搞砸了说不定能得个第四。

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 12 \- xx   _08:39 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 \+ watch party

  _ **2016年大奖赛第二天比赛直播贴**_

今天是自由滑比赛日。他们将根据短节目排名依次出场。

出场顺序如下：

  1. 让雅克勒鲁瓦
  2. 披集朱拉暖
  3. 胜生勇利
  4. 克里斯蒂诺贾科梅蒂
  5. 奥塔贝克阿尔京
  6. 尤里普利斯基



回帖必读：

  1. 和以前一样，绝对不可以说其他选手的坏话。我知道我们之前饱受非议，但是我们不能因为这个就降格和他们一样。
  2. 谈吐文明！匿名一直都开着，但是我有权利随时取消。



以及更重要的是,

  1. 不管他最后第几，我们都将一如既往支持勇利。他今年一路走来真的很不容易，我们对此真的很骄傲。记得在他的推特和Instagram上留言表达我们对他的爱。



\---

[Page 4 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 **4** …135 136 137 **> >**]

 (Anonymous)

我不是JJ饭，但今天就让我为他当一回J粉丝吧

        (Anonymous)

         同，这感觉有点像去年的勇利

                   (Anonymous)

                   不是楼主但是我同意

         (kayc2)

         他在分赛站做的那么好，现在看到他这样真的挺难受的

(Anonymous) 

有没有人觉得今天勇利和维克托之间距离变远了？:(

         (rathofgrapes)

         可能是有压力吧？

(Anonymous) 

希望今天勇利的FS 能好好表现！

\---

[Page 20 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …19 **20** 21 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

 (demiguises)

我要牺牲什么才能听到勇利和维克托之间说的话啊……

 (pork-cutlet)

那个拥抱我爆炸了

 (Anonymous)

我差点以为他俩亲上了

 (Anonymous)

勇利显然哭了啊啊啊啊

(katsudone)

我之前有说过吗这是勇利的节目中我最喜欢的一个。

音乐，服装，完美无瑕

绝对是最棒的一个

(Anonymous)

勇利加油！

\---

[Page 26 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …25 **26** 27 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

(Anonymous) 

他今天跳跃会全clean的;-;

(jellyfish_songs)

 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

他芭蕾的底子一下子就展示出来了真是太美了我太爱这里了

(Anonymous) 

虽然还没结束但我觉得这恐怕是他最好的一次表演，至少PCS应该是最高的。

 (Anonymous)

撑住啊，勇利！

 (iceicecrazy)

他改了跳跃编排了？

       (Anonymous) 

         我觉得他是为了补上SP落后的分数？

(Anonymous) 

我要哭了

看到勇利这样的表演百感交集

\---

[Page 33 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …32 **33** 34 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous) 

全clean 了！

(Anonymous) 

他做到了！那个4F简直太完美了！！

(toe-looper) 

嚎啕大哭啊

勇利啊啊啊啊啊

 我的北鼻

 (Anonymous)

我哭了维克托也哭了我们都哭了

(zenseis) 

我为你骄傲啊勇利 ;;;;;;

 (Anonymous)

这绝对是勇利最完美的一次表演

(porkcutlet) 

我女朋友问我你没事吧 怎么可能没事

勇利滑出了最好的一次FS表演

百感交集泪水纵横

 

 

 

  **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

勇利的自由滑分数是221.58分

  **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

他打破维克托的世界纪录了天啊啊啊啊啊啊

  **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

我被吓到了

  **hot wheels on ice**  @superquad

@lohengrins我不敢相信……哦天啊激动的快哭死了

 **HORA HORA**  @excitedstuff 

现在他跃至第一名了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#YuuriKatsuki

 

 

**borntobehistory reblogged davaidavai**

 

**nikifaverov**

**Grand Prix 2016 Finals**

祝贺2016年大奖赛的选手们！

第一名：尤里普利斯基（总分319.53，男子短节目新世界纪录）

第二名，胜生勇利（总分319.41，男子自由滑新世界纪录）

第三名：让-雅克-勒鲁瓦（总分300.62）

冠亚军只差0.12分，让人难以相信，太接近了。两个Yuri都打破了维克托的世界纪录，并且有传言下个赛季维克托将回归赛场（我突然发现一个好玩的事，维克托编舞的两个节目打败了自己的 lol）JJ也重新振作了起来赢得了铜牌。

这是段漫长的征程，赛季也远没有结束！之后还有国家锦标赛，四大州锦标赛，欧锦赛，以及世锦赛！！。我们期待接下来几个月他们会为我们献上给为精彩的表演！

 

\---

**davaidavai**

我现在内心无比纠结

一方面觉得勇利本来能拿到金牌的，一边又超开心我那个暴躁儿砸拿金牌

所以我现在！

超级期待两人之后的竞争！

来源：nikifaverov #yuri双担饭的甜蜜的烦恼

12,983 notes

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

非常感谢各位的应援！下一次我会赢的金牌的！

 **ゆか** **★** @yuka-tann

@yuuri-ktsk おめでとう！

 **cala**  @combi-spin

@yuuri-ktsk 祝贺你！你值得它！

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

@yuuri-ktsk  对了勇利，除了金牌你还有其他地方让我亲吧？

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

@vnikiforov 维克托！！你怎么发到推上了啊！！

 **Phichit on Ice**  @phichit_chu

@yuuri-ktsk @vnikiforov ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

[ video ]

 **胜生勇利表演滑——不要离开伴我身边** **feat. Victor Nikiforov  [GPF2016]**

1,281,922 views

**Haruka Yumi**

快告诉我我还活着

**Jenny Cooper**

终于来了这就是我想要的啊

**Cherrypie**

我可以毫无牵挂的去世了

**whereismyfork**

哦

我

升

天

了

**Rotate Gummy**

感谢上帝让我遇到victuuri 

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016 \- 12 \- xx   _011:52 am_

Entry tags: + thank you \+ mod post

 

 

_**版主发布：谢谢你们** _

今天我想借此机会说几句肺腑之言。

去年这个时候我们论坛会员不到100个人，整个周末的回复才20几页。而如今，胜生勇利国际应援论坛的规模，虽然不及其他几位大奖赛决赛选手的应援团，但也是相当惊人的。

来看看我们现在。

我们目前拥有3501名成员（尽管大部分人都开着匿名，但我是能看见你们的哦），仅仅是在这个没什么人气的平台上我们就有这么多追随者。截止至我打字的时候，Reddit分版块katsyuudon上有11081会员，而且这个数字每天都在增长。还有Tumblr上的主页yuurikatsuki-fc 已经有41928人关注。别忘了日本粉丝们，他们国内最大规模的勇利应援站，有398923名成员。

今年我们和勇利一起成长。回头看看我们已经做到了这么多事，真是百感交集。从入坑以来我就是勇利饭，每次和大家一起看勇利的比赛一起不论粉丝高低与否都选择支持他，我都觉得我这辈子都不会出坑了。

我为所有人感到自豪，尤其是勇利。今年他忍住了各种指责以及关于他退役的流言，开始大放异彩，对焦虑症的处理也更为自信开朗，让我们看到了他全新的一面。（ **注** ）这个赛季不管是对我们还是对勇利都是一个转折点。（还有维克托，别忘了是谁促成了这一切）我现在哭了，眼泪自然而然的落下来。

不管接下来这个赛季发生了什么，都要记得我们最爱的勇利已经做的有多棒了。 让我们接着为他加油把！

谢谢你，勇利！请再接再厉！

 

注：顺带提一下，tumblr 主页上发起了一个名为 “Thank You, Yuuri”   活动，其中一名年轻业余选手写下了一封目前热度很高的感人至深的公开信。如果有兴趣请点进链接参加活动。毕竟勇利需要我们经常提醒他不论是作为一名花滑运动员还是一个人我们都爱他尊敬他。

\---

[Page 1 of 29]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 29 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

版主 ;A;

版主 WE LOVE YOU

(Anonymous)

看完内心百感交集;-;

(katsudone)

谢谢你，版主<3

(demiguises)

版主，你永远是我们心中的头号粉丝（小南你不服来打我啊~）

(Anonymous)

和大家在一起真是太开心了，你们让我的2016过的如此充实丰富多彩。非常感谢你们

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ image ]

109,461 likes

  
**v-nikiforov**  We’ll see you all next time!  <3 #Victuuri

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这段话让我翻的太别扭了，而且越意译越别扭…… he turned it all around to better himself and started being more open about his struggles with anxiety


End file.
